Tommy Sims
Tommy Sims is a renowned bassist, songwriter, producer and bandleader. From 1987 to 1989 he was the bassist of the popular Christian rock band White Heart which he left to become a studio musician and producer. During 1992-1993 he played bass on the Bruce Springsteen and the "Other Band" Tour. He is also a songwriter, who wrote Eric Clapton's "Change the World" which won the Grammy Award for Song of the Year in 1997; other songs of his have been recorded by Bonnie Raitt, Susan Tedeschi, Garth Brooks, Cher, BlackStreet, Toni Braxton and BabyFace among others. He is also a record producer, who has worked with Bruce Springsteen, Michael Bolton, Amy Grant, Kelly Clarkson, Cece Winans, Israel, BlackStreet, The Neville Brothers, Michelle Williams (Destiny's Child) and others. Sims grew up in Chicago and Cassopolis, Michigan. He graduated from Cassopolis Ross Beatty High School in 1983. He currently resides In Brentwood, Tennessee and is active in the Nashville music scene. In addition to writing and producing, Sims also released a solo album in August 2000 entitled Peace and Love. A song from this release, "It Don't Matter to the Sun", was featured on the soundtrack of the hit television drama Grey's Anatomy. Sims' other film contributions include the above-mentioned Bruce Springsteen recording "Streets Of Philadelphia" which appeared in the Tom Hanks film "Philadelphia", widely regarded as the first major film to deal openly with subject of AIDS and gay rights. The film and the song also went on to be heavy recognized at the following year's Academy awards garnering several Oscars including the "Best Song" trophy. Sims' "Change The World was also featured in John Travolta's "Phenomenon" and while winning the Grammy for "Song Of The Year" was rendered ineligible for nomination at that year's Academy Awards because of its prior release by Wynonna Judd. Sims has gone on to have his songs featured in several other blockbuster films including Kevin Costner's "For Love Of The Game" and Natalie Portman and Ashley Judd's "Where The Heart Is". Notable projects *Amy Grant - Heart in Motion, House of Love, Behind the Eyes *Bruce Springsteen - In Concert/MTV Plugged, "Streets Of Philadelphia" *Garth Brooks - The Life of Chris Gaines, "Retrospective" *Michael McDonald - Blue Obsession *Kenny Loggins - It's About Time *BlackStreet- "Another Level" *Toni Braxton- "The Heat" *Robert Randolph & The Family Band- "ColorBlind" *Bonnie Raitt- "Silver Lining", "Souls Alike", "I Can't Help You Now" *Kelly Clarkson - Thankful *Newsboys - Shine: The Hits *Taylor Dayne - Naked Without You *Natalie Grant - Deeper Life *Michelle Williams - Do You Know *Marvin Winans - Alone But Not Alone *Darwin Hobbs - Worshipper - Broken - ''Vertical *Israel and New Breed - Real, "The Power Of One" Discography Peace and Love - Released August 15th, 2000 (P) 2000 Universal Motown Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. Which Way (Intro) 100 New Jam When You Go Summer Write One Alone The Way It Used to Be Comin' Home The Ballad of Sophie It Don't Matter Love's Patience Peace and Love Which Way http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/peace-and-love/id103434 References External links * Tommy Sims page Category:American musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:People that have worked musically with Taylor Swift